


Подиатрия

by jana_nox, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, foot job, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Осаму трахает ноги Суны.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Подиатрия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Podiatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032380) by [glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag). 



> Подиатрия (хироподия) — раздел медицины, занимающийся стопами и голенями, объединяющий знания по ортопедии, травматологии, сосудистой и гнойной хирургии, нейрохирургии.

Осаму выдавил смазку из тюбика на головку своего члена. Жидкость полилась по стволу, затекая между пальцами суниных ног, между которыми был зажат член.

Суна вытянулся на кровати, опершись на локти, и лениво глядел вниз, туда, где он забавлялся членом Осаму. В качестве эксперимента он раздвинул пальцы правой ноги, зажав ими член Осаму, и, используя левую ногу для устойчивости, погладил его вниз и вверх. Задрав ногу, он сжал пальцы вокруг головки — все это время не забывая трогать себя. Смазки под рукой не оказалось, поэтому для усиления ощущений он то и дело оттягивал крайнюю плоть.

Осаму лежал, опершись на изголовье кровати и разведя ноги максимально широко, чтобы предоставить Суне доступ к своей промежности. Он положил руку себе на живот, и она поднималась и опускалась в такт каждому тяжелому вздоху, порожденному движениями Суны. Другой рукой он вцепился в простыни, то и дело сжимая и ослабляя хватку, чтобы отвлечься и меньше дергать бедрами.

У Суны были костлявые ноги. Каждое сухожилие выпирало сквозь кожу, особенно когда он сгибал лодыжку, чтобы погладить член Осаму подушечками ног. У него были широкие и крупные стопы, как у пловца, и когда они только начали встречаться, Осаму почувствовал к ним незнакомое ему до этого притяжение. Раньше он никогда не понимал, что люди имели в виду, когда говорили “хорошие ноги”, но теперь он познал это на своей шкуре.

Суна вздохнул:

— У меня ноги устали, — пожаловался он, нагло ухмыляясь.

Осаму поморщился, когда пальцы снова прошлись по стволу, прежде чем Суна убрал ноги, спрятав их под собой. Он переместился на кровати и перевернулся на живот, пристроив голову на сложенных руках рядом с бедром Осаму. Ноги он согнул в колене и поболтал ими в воздухе за своей спиной.

— Но ты можешь продолжать, — предложил он.

Осаму согнулся пополам, чтобы поцеловать его, и задрав подбородок вверх, Суна встретил его на полпути. Осаму поднялся и подошел к изножью кровати, остановился перед ногами Суны и поймал их своими ладонями.

Ступни были перемазаны в смазке, но Осаму все равно не мог удержаться. Он наклонился, чтобы дотронуться губами до рядов блестящих пальцев и подуть на каждую глядящую в потолок пяточку по отдельности.

— Щекотно, — пожаловался, нахмурившись, уткнувшийся лицом в матрас у изголовья кровати Суна. Он улегся на руки, растопырив локти по обе стороны от головы, и эта поза добавляла рельефности его широкой голой спине и сведенным лопаткам.

— Прости, — ответил Осаму, выпрямляясь, и налил больше смазки себе на ладонь. Он быстро растер ее вдоль длины своего члена и снова сжал ладонями стопы Суны.  
Суна слегка скрестил ноги в выверенную месяцами практики позицию и сложил ноги так, чтобы между изгибом нижней стопы и верхней поверхностью другой образовался зазор. Осаму просунул член между ними, а затем сжал руки крепче — одну сверху, вторую снизу — обнимая ими свой член.

— Блядь, — пробормотал он, начав толкаться вперед красным, напряженным от предыдущих игр членом.

Происходящее между ними было невероятно интимным. Преодолев изначальную неловкость, возникшую после того, как они обнаружили фетиш Осаму, они нырнули в него с головой. Осаму восхищался красотой ног, особенно суниных, и часто пялился на них, пока они вместе принимали душ. Он хотел боготворить каждую часть тела Суны, так что он целовал и облизывал их, шепча пошлости в подушечки его ступней и прижимаясь к ним губами.

А потом Суна дрочил ему ногами, высвобождая в нем совершенно иные ощущения. Осаму нравилось, как тот смотрел на него с легким презрением, будто Осаму был достоин только прикосновений ног. Осаму чувствовал, что его смешивают с грязью, и ему это нравилось.

Он мог наблюдать, как член пропадает между ступнями Суны, пока тот, будто и не заинтересованный в происходящем, лежит на животе. Это было унизительно, недостойно, оскорбительно — дрочить себе так. Но в то же время чувство, что он делает что-то извращенное, невъебенно ему нравилось.

— Я сейчас кончу, — предупредил он, поморщившись. Суна не удостоил его ответа.

Осаму ухватился за его лодыжки и излился в воздух, и его сперма залила Суне бедра и задницу. Суна подхватил его движение, наглаживая ступнями член, пока он кончал, и растягивая его унижение.

Осаму отпустил его и сделал шаг назад от кровати, вытирая пот со лба, а в другой руке держа свой обмякший член. Он обошел кровать сбоку, взял салфетки и вытер сперму (не упустив, впрочем, шанс насладиться видом). Стоило ему закончить, Суна перекатился набок. Его возбужденный член прижимался к его прессу, и он спустил ноги на пол и встал, чтобы обнять Осаму и нежно его поцеловать.

Осаму почувствовал, как руки Суны легли ему на плечи и, когда Суна подтолкнул его вниз, после секундного колебания он послушался и встал перед ним на колени. Суна взял член в руку и похлопал им по подбородку Осаму, другой рукой поглаживая по его темным волосам. Он улыбнулся, встретившись с подобострастным взглядом его глаз, в которых зрачок успел затопить радужку. Осаму подался вперед, чтобы опереться руками на кровать, задевая плечами бедра Суны, и поцеловал головку его члена.

— Моя очередь, — скомандовал Суна, придерживая пальцем подбородок Осаму, плавно толкнулся внутрь.


End file.
